


Invested

by flickk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, autistic author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickk/pseuds/flickk
Summary: I went from writing venom porn to this so yeaI haven’t written anything since October oh dear I’m rusty and this is short





	Invested

Rodriguez gazed at his boyfriend as he scribbled away in his notebook, looking focused on whatever he was writing. 

Casper was always jotting things down, whether his need for routine or instructions fuelled that urge, Rodriguez wasn't too sure, but he’d never looked inside Cas’s notepad, as his boyfriend was intent on the fact that he needn't see anything.

Roger sighed as the cool breeze blew his hair back, he enjoyed days like this.  
”It's nice out here,” He said casually to Casper.  
No response.  
Rodriguez was well aware to others it may have seemed plain rude that his boyfriend ignored him like that, but he knew very well that Casper meant no harm.

His boyfriend was most likely in his own world right now, as his eyes moved over the page, probably looking at notes from days ago.  
”Hey, Cas,” he said gently tapping the man's arm.  
looked up suddenly at Roger as if he only just got there.  
”mhm?,” He questioned.  
”I said it's nice out here, huh?”  
Casper nodded.  
”not talkative today?”  
He shrugged.  
”Alright, you get back to your notes” 

They say there in silence for another good minute as roger pondered.  
Sometimes he wondered about the way Casper saw the world and the way he thought. He was so quiet, Roger often wondered if that's why he wrote so much, he must have to get his words out somehow.  
Although he never struck roger as the type to be shy, he was so quiet,

But Roger never minded the silence.


End file.
